Be Somebody
Lyrics - Mike Green Lantern! - Lupe Fiasco Uh! M.S., Lupe, You know...I'm a fan man, I'm a real fan, I feel real honored to be up in here, you know what I'm sayin'? They had to bring out the expensive mics for this one, You know what I'm sayin? The $7000 headphones for this one here, You know what I'm sayin? Come on..talk to em'! 1 - Mike This is the story of them against us, win or lose, Forcing your feet into someone else's shoes, Everybody's got somethin' to say, That we aughta live their way, What we're doing's not "okay", In this world everybody's got a chip on, Both sides of their neck, Got no respect, wait up a sec! You ever feel like the pressure is too much to take, Too much weight? Ladies and gentleman, If anybody can hear me right now please shout back, We're not the only one's feeling so trapped, In a dream of somebody else...infact, They got their heads full of some overblown scheme, Opportunity they missed back when they were sixteen, And all they wanna do is push you to be that, And all you wanna do is scream back... - Holly Brook and Mike Gonna be somebody... For anybody telling me I cant, Gonna be someone... For anyone who told me I had no chance, Gonna be somebody... I'm telling you the time has come, (like that) Gonna be someone... And maybe you'll get it when I'm finally done. 2 - Mike We don't sleep to dream, We sleep to build stamina, Energy to do our thing, Get your camera, Cause this ride is about to begin, Sit down and buckle it in, Let me say it again, In this world everybody's got a chip on, Both sides of their neck, Got no respect, wait up a sec! When I was young, They said the odds of making it were slim to none, Ladies and...fuck it, I'm tired of them saying the dream you have doesn't exist, Telling you you're worthless, telling you should quit, Basically telling you that you'll never be shit! Really, they're pissed 'cause they'll never acheive, Some opportunity they missed back when they sixteen, And all they wanna do is push you to be that, And all you wanna do is scream back... 3 - Lupe Uh! They're gonna think you're crazy mumblin to yourself, In the basement all day 'uh-uh-uh'in to yourself, My pop's didn't dig it, was shovelin' to myself, My boy's used to get it, they dug it cause they felt, My undertaking took me I was makin in my stealth, A wealth of rhymes, of crazy I would chuckle to myself, (ha) Then they went into the mental rolodex, See I knew em' by heart like a brain in my chest, Then I, took em' to school where subjects was getting felt, Books under my seat, notebook lying on my desk, My teacher's like, "Mr. Jaco?" "Yes?" "With all that knowledge, you aint tryin' to college, Be a lawyer or a doctor, get a whole lotta dollars, Rather degrade woman and glorify violence?" Well the work that works for me, may not work for you, No homework, I got work to do! - Holly Brook and Mike Gonna be somebody... For anybody telling me I cant, Gonna be someone... For anyone who told me I had no chance, Gonna be somebody... I'm telling you the time has come, (like that) Gonna be someone... And maybe you'll get it when I'm finally done. - Lantern This is an invasion! Fort Minor - The Rising Tied, In stores November, Twenty Two. Category:Fort Minor Songs